Shadows in the Darkness
by Duck Tape
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli meet a new ally while in the shadows a new evil is born. They join together to fight the new enemy. (Not to good at summaries but please read!!)
1. Prologue

SHADOWS IN THE DARKNESS  
  
**I do not own Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas etc. They are Tolkien's creations. However, other characters are MINE!! Please don't steal. I hope you like my story!!  
Prologue  
  
The War of the Ring is over. All the Rings of Power have been destroyed for no further want of another conflict over rings. And now there is peace in the land. But that is just what everyone thinks. As the people of Middle Earth celebrate in victory, a new evil is being born in the shadows. Yet, no one knows about it. But the heroes haven't broken up yet. They are still good friends though some have returned to their homes. The Hobbits have returned to the Shire and Gandalf is staying in Rivendell. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are still together though. They wander from place to place, resolving many little skirmishes. Now, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are leaving Legolas' home in Mirkwood and are traveling towards the border of the forest where they come upon something. 


	2. Discovery

Chapter One: Discovery  
  
"We should be near the border in a day or two," Aragorn said as he stood up from his resting place. Legolas walked out of the shadows. "Let's go," he said. "Are you ready, Gimli?"  
  
"Yes, yes," Gimli replied. "What are we waiting for? Of course I'm ready. I'm always ready!" Gimli picked up his axe and started walking. Aragorn and Legolas followed behind.  
  
Soon enough an eerie noise came from a few miles ahead. "We must be alert," said Legolas. "Many evil things can be here." He looked carefully around. "You can always count on me," Gimli boasted as he closed his eyes and walked on. Aragorn rolled his eyes. Another strange sound came. Legolas narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on listening. More noise. Legolas stopped. Aragorn and Gimli stopped also and looked at Legolas. "Cries of orcs!!" Legolas yelled suddenly. "And it sounds like someone else too. It sounds like they're in trouble. But why would orcs be here?"  
  
"Let's go find out then!" said Aragorn. Legolas started running towards the cries with Aragorn and Gimli following behind, their weapons ready.  
  
No sooner had they come upon the orcs. The orcs attacked them right away. Legolas shot one after another. Gimli hacked at many with his axe and Aragorn slew many to the ground. There wasn't too many orcs, but there was enough. Legolas put away his bow and flung out his two short swords and started attacking the orcs. Aragorn finally finished the last one off with a quick movement with his sword, Andúril.  
  
"I still don't understand why they were here though," said Legolas. "Let's look around to see if we can find any evidence to why they were here," Aragorn said. They split up and looked around in the bushes.  
  
"Over here!" Gimli soon shouted. Aragorn and Legolas rushed to his side. A beautiful, elegant white mare was standing calmly looking at them. The mare was guarding something. It was an Elf! A beautiful Elven maiden clad in green and brown, now stained from blood, and she lay limply on the ground with weapons by her side. She was battered and bruised badly. Cuts and gashes were all over her body. Blood trickled from her side where there was a deep wound. Legolas walked closer to her. The mare stomped as a warning to Legolas not harm the Elf. He turned her over on her back and put his ear to her heart. "She is still alive, surprisingly. Her wounds look bad," Legolas said, lifting her up. Aragorn moved towards the horse and grabbed its bridle. Legolas lifted the Elf onto the mare. "We should take her to Lórien. It's closest," said Aragorn. Gimli picked up the weapons. "Of fine quality," he commented as he studied them. Aragorn grabbed the mare's bridle and lead the way. Legolas stared at the elf. "What do you think she was doing here? I don't recognize her from anywhere," said Legolas. "Hopefully she can tell us why the orcs were attacking her when she wakes. Orcs shouldn't be in Mirkwood."  
  
**Short chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review!! 


End file.
